1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the controlled dispersal of rainwater run-off from buildings with sloped or pitched roofs. The invention provides means for the dispersal of the substantially planar rainwater run-off from roof edges, thereby eliminating the need for gutters.
2. Description of Prior Art
At present, rainwater run-off from most buildings is normally controlled by the installation of gutters, eaves trough or by letting the rainwater fall unrestricted to ground level. Free-flowing gutters normally act as a means for channelling rainwater run-off to a downspout from which it discharges to ground level. In most instances, this is satisfactory, but nevertheless, maintenance of free-flowing gutters can be expensive and time-consuming because of ice formations, the accumulation of leaves, and deterioration due to exposure nature which necessitates replacement. Many buildings consequently are without gutters or their replacement when required is merely omitted. Rainwater run-off from roofs without gutters falls unimpeded, at high velocities which are accelerated by gravity. Consequently, small trenches or gullies are created or formed in the ground by the impact of these high velocities. The resulting splashes transfer soil particles to the vertical surfaces of buildings which are both unsightly and requires constant cleaning. Damage to bushes, gardens, and landscapes may result from erosive effect of rainwater run-off. The aforementioned conditions can be partially curtailed by the installation of various drainage or capturing means at ground level. Cement troughs are the most common type but these are very costly to both purchase and install and are not always practical because of shrubbery arrangements or owing to the contour of the land.